


Who Feels Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, French Kissing, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Lace Panties, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are about to go to sleep, when Liam tells Noel that he loves him. Noel is surprised because he rarely if ever says that. Noel tells him he doesn't want him to say it just because he does. Liam explains that he always has, only that he is not good with words. They then reminisce about  their first time together, Liam knicking a pair of a girlfriend's knickers, and eventually making out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait, did you just say that you love me, our kid?" Noel had to ask just to make sure, and, sat up to turn on a nearby lamp. Liam, not prepared, closed his eyes and looked away. "I don't fuckin like that lamp, for sure!" Noel stared at Liam, and then turned it off. He sat in silence after that.

"You know if you don't love me, I understand, just don't say it cos I always do." Noel held his hands together almost as if he were praying, in fact, he was just a bit anxious revealing that his ego wasn't always so big. Liam turned toward him in the darkness, putting his head in Noel's lap, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Our kid, I've always loved ya, I just don't have words like you do. That's why you write the songs, you just have that way and I just figure you know cos I'm here. Do ya know what I mean?"

Noel had not really though of that, he was more expressive in his words, which did allow him to write great songs. 

Noel ran his fingers through his baby brother's hair, and thought about all the times Liam had begged to be with him, when he was but sixteen. Noel believing Liam was too young to know what he wanted, and was too young to mess around with. Once it happened, there was no going back, and now here they were.

"This, right now, is fuckin perfect. You said you love me, but with your head in me lap, and arm around me, I know. I think I always have, but hearing it..." He looked down at his brother's silhouette and smiled. How something so wrong could be so right he could not understand, but he hoped they would remain secret lovers for all time.

"Ah, those cunts don't know, we ain't hurtin no one. It's love, just like all them Beatle songs, only you ain't no bird." Liam laughed. "Fuckin hell, you ain't one either. We would make some uglycunt birds, ya?"

"Ya, though I did try on a pair of ladies knickers once. Stole them from me girlfriend. They were nice, but too tight." Liam recalled. "Probably cos of yer big fuckin cock, moron." Noel laughed. "Hey, I was fuckin curious." Liam replied in his defense.

"All right then, what color were these knicked knickers?" Noel asked. 

"As red as a fresh cut rose." Liam stated. "Ooh now you talking all poetic like. Soon you'll be writing songs and I'll be out of me job." Liam spanked his backside, as both knew damn well Noel would always be the songwriter.

"Red knickers, ya say. Were they lacy?" Noel asked, getting back to the important topic.

"Satin and lace in all the right places." Liam replied coyly. "All the right places, ya?" Noel knew exactly where those places were, but pretended that he didn't to Liam.

"And where are these 'right places?' " Liam stuck his arm under the duvet and gently grabbed hold of Noel's arse, cock, and bollocks, sending a shiver down Noel's spine. "Oh, all those in slutty red lace? Bet you looked like a right tart." Liam nodded. "You bet I felt like a proper tart, but had to take them off, like I said."

"Wish you'd taken a photo. I swear we should get one of those Polaroid cameras so we can photograph our kinky shit." Noel suggested.

"Dunno bout you, but when one of us is bollocks deep, I ain't thinking about no cameras, you know what I mean?" Liam explained. "Fair enough, but there is always before, just you in slutty red knickers again..." Noel suggested. "Again, you mean you want to fuckin see me in ladies pants. When did this idea come round?"

"Only just now when I got me a mental picture. "Fuckin hell, you've got me tenting the duvet." Liam grinned at the fact that he had that power over his brother. Noel lay back and pulled the covers to his shoulders, and turned to face Liam. Noel thrust his hips forward and Liam gave his older brother a sweet kiss on his pink lips, and wrapped his arms around Noel's waist. Noel caressed his brother, and put his hand over his heart to feel it beating. He didn't care if that seemed feminine to him, for him it felt right in this moment, and Liam closed his eyes and kissed him softly again. 

"Oh god yer making me crazy." Noel whispered in the silence of their bedroom.

"Good." Liam replied with a smile. 

"I love you, too, our kid." Noel whispered. He'd said it many times, but this was the first time he'd said as a reply from Liam. Pulling their lower bodies together by their hips, each could feel coarse pubic hair and the lengths of their cocks rub against each other. Noel gripped Liam's arse, and then walked his fingers over to his crack. He ran a finger down the slit, causing Liam to thrust forward, with a gasp. Noel just barely massaged the cleft and then the beginning of his entrance.

"Liam, I could take you and ride you so hard right now! The fire inside of me burns me like the cherry of your fags, but I want to burn slow with you, to smolder." Noel whispered. Liam only guessed what half of what Noel said meant, but as long as what they were doing ended in each shooting their load, he was cool with it.

Moving his hips, both men's cocks got mad friction, as Noel slipped his finger inside Liam. "Oh fuck!" Liam exclaimed, shivers making him get goose flesh. His brother reached down and wrapped a hand around each of their cocks and stroked. Their perfect nipples went hard, and each was desperate with their desires.

Liam wrapped his legs around Noel and planted his lips on his neck, and began sucking. Noel moaned, not having had this done on his neck, due to paranoia. He couldn't think of that or anything else at the moment, just Liam's erotic kiss on the neck. 

When Liam was done, Noel realized why Liam enjoyed getting these so much, even if they made you look diseased. "Oh god, again, again please!" Noel begged Liam. He would have done it for the begging alone, but to know how much his brother enjoyed this was an added bonus. 

Sucking on the other side of Noel's neck, Liam thrust against his hip as he did it. Noel grabbed his bollocks gently, and soon he found himself coming all over the duvet, hips rocking. Liam rocked his hips harder, and with some heavy breaths, spurt come on himself and his brother. 

"Fuck!" Noel moaned, licking his lips. 

"Had no idea that would happen from me giving you...these." Liam whispered. "Fuckin hell, now I understand why yer mad fer em. I don't even care that I've got marks."

"Felt proper good just fuckin yer hip, though that sounds..." Liam stated.

"Strange." Noel added.

"Yeah." Liam answered.

"Gotta clean up the sheets, but I can't move just yet." Taking a finger through the pool of come on his belly, Noel licked it, then got more and fed it to Liam." Taste good, feel good fuckin hell."

Each lay in bed eating the come that they could get off of each other's fingers before getting up, and cleaning up. When they got back in bed, Liam whispered, "Love ya, our kid." To which Noel replied, "Love ya, our kid," right back.


	2. Making The Dream Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel has a wet dream about Liam wearing the red knickers, and ends up deciding that he his going to get up early and go get some red knickers and a Polaroid camera (which he forgets to use) along with cigarettes. When he comes back, all his dreams are made.

Images of Liam wearing red satin and lace knickers that were nice and tight on his arse and cock filled Noel's dreams to the point, that he'd began thrusting into the mattress and drooling into his pillow as he did it. Eventually, the movement of the bed woke Liam up, as he wondered what his brother was doing. 

Grabbing Noel's shoulder, he shook him until he heard him say, "Fuck..." Liam, clearly annoyed, stated, "Fuck's sake, you shakin the whole bed while I'm tryin to sleep. What's that about?" Noel remembered the dream, and could feel the fresh puddle of come on the mattress before him from his very wet dream. "Er, nothin, just had a dream is all. Go back to sleep an I'll try not to do it again."

It was past three AM, and normally Liam would have asked why his brother was acting stranger than usual, but at that moment, he didn't care. Rolling back on his side, he closed his eyes and made it back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Noel slipped out of bed and got a towel to lay down on the wet spot, it worked well, and should the same thing happen again, he would be ready. Closing his eyes, he drifted off, his mind blank this time as he slept.

In the morning, Noel opened his eyes and felt the towel, and then remembered his dream. He turned and looked at his brother's placid face, and then had an idea. Liam wouldn't be up for another few hours, and he could leave a note saying he was out getting fags, which they did actually need. He could slip downtown and get some red knickers and maybe a Polaroid camera. 

The idea of making fantasy a reality excited Noel, as he slid out of bed. Heading to the bathroom he turned on the taps in the shower, and got in when the water was warm. Hot water hitting the back of Noel's chest made him moan, as he grabbed the hard shaft of his cock so he could have a proper wank. Closing his eyes he thought of getting marked by Liam, and then his dream.

Panting in the steam, Noel could feel his lust rising, as he felt himself come unwound. Thrusting his hips forward, he shot his load on his belly and chest, as well as his hand. No sooner than he had, the shower water washed away his lust and he washed up and got out. Toweling off, he went into the bedroom and found clothes to wear, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

Liam mumbled, then rolled over, as Noel stood perfectly still where he was. Once finished, he grabbed his trainers and put them on in the other room. Standing up, he tore paper out of a notebook and told Liam he was going out to get fags and would be back. Most likely Liam wouldn't even be awake by then, but one could never know. He left it on the counter, grabbed his jacket, and filled his pockets before leaving.

As Noel walked to the tube, he lit up a fag, and walked in the cool morning air, hands in his pockets. Once there, he finished and then put it out. He got on and went into town to find what he was looking for. 

Stepping out at his stop, Noel did buy fags first, but then proceeded to a shop that sold women's clothing. Sticking out like a sore thumb as he was the only man in the shop, he could feel his cheeks redded up. A beautiful blonde sales girl, came to him and asked if she could assist. 

"Knickers for me missus." Noel inquired about, in a whisper. The woman smiled, and in a normal voice, said, "Follow me." Noel believed he would follow that bird just about anywhere, her backside just as lovely as her front. She stopped in the lingerie department, and told him to have a look around. "Thank you." He whispered .

Noel held up various pairs, but most were something only an old lady would wear, he didn't see any sexy knickers of any color. He then walked over to another counter with a drawer, and opened it. Inside were thongs, french cut, lace, satin, everything a wet dream was made of. He almost felt dirty touching them, but realized it was the only way to find the right pair.

The sales girl came back and asked how he was doing and he got up the courage to ask, "I'm looking for red satin and lace knickers, can you help?" She nodded and smiled. "What kind?" She asked. "Uh, yes." Noel replied, his nerves playing up again. "I suppose I'll know when I see them.

Finding several pairs, she held each one up, and he said he'd take them all, as he didn't know exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed all four pairs and asked if tha was all. "Yeah, just those."

Going up to the counter, Noel got out his credit card and paid, explaining to the woman at the register they were for his missus. She just nodded slowly and took his card. After running it, she handed it back as well as the knickers in a sack advertising the name of the store. "You got a plain sack that doesn't say the name, got to ride the tube, and well, ya know?" Noel blushed all over again as she shook her head. "Fine, it was worth askin."

Once he left the store, he shoved the knickers in his pockets and tossed the sack. He then went to a camera store where he felt more comfortable. He told the man behind the counter he wanted a simple Polaroid, and pointed where they were. Finding one and looking it over, Noel brings it back and purchases it, though finds the man behind the counter staring a him. 

Noel doesn't know what his problem is, and takes the camera and leaves for the tube, putting his hand in his pockets he realizes that one pair of knickers was hanging out. "Fuck." Noel whispers as he boards. He will probably never go in that shop again!

Once home, he sees liam in his dressing gown watching telly, and gets up. "That explains why you been gone so long. Whatcha got?" Noel pulls the knickers out of his pocket and puts them on the counter, then, get's out the Polaroid. "Fuckin hell, you really bought this shit? Four pairs of knickers even." He nodded. "Well, wasn't sure which you would like more." Liam laughed. "Bet they love you in their shop."

"Told em I was gettin em for me missus." Noel stated. "You think they believed that?" Liam laughed again. "Can't think of a single bird that would be havin a bloke buyin her intimates, you know what I mean?"

"Noel blushed and closed his eyes." 

"Don't worry, unless you go back it don't matter." Liam began to pick each pair up and examine them. "None are like hers, but this pair is close." Liam held them up, and imagined them on Liam. "Oh yes, those are nice."Noel commented, his voice an octave higher. Liam laughed and asked when Noel wanted to food around.

"Have you had your tea an toast, then?" Noel asked. Liam nodded. "Well then, I would have to say no time like the present." Noel's brother grabbed the red knickers, and walked back to the bedroom, while Noel grabbed the camera.

"Oh, I noticed there was a towel in the bed, whats that all about?" Liam asked. "You. knickers. wet dream." Liam raised his eyebrows and blinked. "Can't believe that simple story has brought us to this, also, I seem to be your missus in a ladies shop?" Noel shrugged, and agreed.

Liam pointed to the bed and said, "You. Over there, sit and wait." Noel did as he was asked, while Liam stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. He took the tag off and slipped the slinky red satin and lace knickers over his crotch, the fabric tight over his bollocks and cock, as it was so many years ago.

He ran a hand over himself, and looked in the mirror. His cockhead wouldn't fit, but he didn't think Noel would mind. Closing up his dressing gown, he stepped out of the bathroom and slowly took the dressing gown off, revealing himself. Noel's jaw nearly hit the floor, as Liam began to get hard. 

"Fuckin' hell, you are lookin quite the tart. Right about now, tarts are me favorite food." Noel slipped his track bottoms off, and his pants, revealing his hard cock. Getting off of the bed, Noel walked over and kissed his brother's neck, marking him, as his cock pressed up against the lacy fabric. Moving his hips he got friction, and Liam began to ooze precome.

Noel dropped to his knees, and pulled the red knickers down, and saw his brother's weeping cock. taking the shaft in his had to guide it to his lips, Noel licked and sucked, then took his brother's cock all the way in and began bobbing his head up and down, as if to devour his brother like a tart.

Noel wanked himself as he feasted on Liam, saliva dripping down all over his bollocks and dripping onto the knickers. Luckily for Liam there was a wall behind him and he leaned back, and thrust out his hips, moaning and squirming as Noel's talented warm wet mouth worked to suck out his cream filling.

Gooseflesh covered Noel's body, as he was nearly fuckin his hand, desperate to get himself as well as his brother. Using his free hand, he grabbed Liam's arse, and he let out a moan. He spread open his legs as far as he could with the knickers resting just above his thighs, and began to thrust into Noel's mouth. This felt the best, and soon, Liam, filled will overwhelming desire, came down his brother's throat, Noel quick to swallow it all down. He then ordered Noel on the bed. 

Taking the knickers off, as Noel followed orders, Liam got down on his knees to finish Noel off. taking him into his mouth, Noel moaned, as this felt far better than his hand. Taking him all in, Liam bobbed his head up and down, and cupped his bollocks. It wasn't long before Noel was shooting come down Liam's throat, Liam swallowing every drop.

Popping off with ruby red lips that matched his brothers, he smiled a satisfied smile. "Best I've had in a while." Liam told his brother, he just nodded as he still felt the rush of his orgasm washing over him. 

Liam got up on the bed, and Noel beside him, and they kissed softly. "Love ya, our kid." Liam said with a smile. "I love you, our kid." Noel repeated.


End file.
